


Dying to Live

by Chwyrligwgan88



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Death, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Late Night Conversations, Longing, Love, Lust, Major Character Injury, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Presumed Dead, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Uncertainty, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwyrligwgan88/pseuds/Chwyrligwgan88





	Dying to Live

Koth felt the knot in his stomach and the ache in his heart grow ever more intense, as he ran towards the savage sounds of lightsaber striking lightsaber. He did not know what their situation was exactly whether it was harmless flirting or something more, something bigger. In all honesty he was desperately hoping for the latter. He found her utterly captivating and since their paths first crossed he found she consumed his thoughts more often than not. Her parting words echoed in his head, “Bravery in the face of certain death is only attractive when you survive. Promise me you'll come back alive?” She had sounded so sincere, so small, so scared. He was not going to lose her before he got the chance to tell her his feelings.

He had no doubt in her powers, she was undoubtedly one of the most impressive force users he has ever seen. Unlike Lana she was reserved, controlled, patient and compassionate. However Arcann was something else entirely. He was the Immortal Emperor's son. Nightmares of Arcann and his brother Thexan still brought fear throughout the galaxy. Maybe just maybe this was one fight that would push her to braking point. 

He had to make sure she survived. He had to try.

Koth ran unto the room in time to to see her fly through the air. Despite her attempts to fight against him Arcann's power war too strong. He was powerless to do nothing but witness Arcann savagely impale her through her stomach with his lightsaber. 

“No!” Koth felt his world fall apart.

“Feel that father”, he gleefully gloated.

He watched in horror as Arcann yanked his lightsaber from her broken body and she crumpled to the floor. She made no sound, no attempt at movement. Koth frantically scanned the room for something, anything that would aid him in fighting Arcann. High above Arcann was a massive square construct. Koth unloaded his gun on it causing in to detach and hurl itself towards its target. It landed millimetres in front of Arcann and the force of the crash landing flung him off the elevated walkway into the void below.

He ran to her. Willing her to move. To speak. To not be dead. Tenderly he bent down and cradled her in his arms, tears beginning to sting at his eyes. He held her as close as he was was physically able. He could not believe this was the end. She was gone. He had missed his chance to tell her he was in love with her.

“Didn't run all the way back here to watch you die”, he whispered tears now rolling down his face. “Please wake up. Please wake up!”

He was unsure how much time had passed, and he made no attempt to move. Nothing mattered to him any more. Not the Alliance. Not the Emperor. Not Lana. Especially his not own life. She was gone. He pulled her body to his and buried his face in the crock of her neck and sobbed.

The deep rumble of laughter broke Koth from his sorrow. He raised his head in time to see Arcann wield his lightsaber in their direction. Koth made not attempt at movement only to shield her with his body. 

\-----

Koth jerked awake the bed clothes pooling in his lap, and frantically searched around his surroundings. His panic only subsiding when he saw her laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. His breathing slowly returning to normal as his eyes glanced over her now mostly exposed body. He gently rested his hand over her stomach and delicately trailed his fingers over her skin. 

“That tickles you know?” Her voice shook him from his own thoughts. 

He watched her turn to face him. As he attempted to remove his hand she captured his fingers and laced them with her own. 

“Koth I am fine.”

“I know but... I almost lost you.”

“Koth.”

He dropped back down on to the bed, shut his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He felt her hand leave his and she delicately hitched her leg over his hip. She cupped his face with her hands and placed her lips to his. When he opened his eyes he found her intensely studying his face.

“I love you Koth”, she said with a smile.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and in one swift movement flipped her so she was underneath him. He could not help but grin as she began to giggle. 

“I love you too”, he admitted and began to kiss down her neck.


End file.
